


I Promise I Don't Bite...Much-

by BoiLemmeDoMe



Category: South Park
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Topkyle, Victorianera, bottomKenny, vampireau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiLemmeDoMe/pseuds/BoiLemmeDoMe
Summary: The young Broflovski only heard of vampires in myths and stories told to get children to stay inside at night. Understandably he never thought he would ever be turned. With his parents gone on vacation for the next who knows how many years and his little brother away at boarding school just what will happen when it's just him and the attractive blonde he hired as his personal blood bag?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Kinky Motherfucker ;3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Kinky+Motherfucker+%3B3).



\--1--

This was a new level of bullshit, given what life had thrown at Kyle thus far this by far was the weirdest and let alone invasive thing the ginger had to do.

'I can't believe I'm doing this…'

With this thought in mind the freckled man gazed at the blonde, asleep and unaware of the others presence.

Kenny McCormick, the new Butler. The man Kyle hired to sedate his cravings and put an end to his hunger. 

To think had he just stayed home that night none of this would even be a conceivable thought.

The night was one like any other, Kyle was out getting home Frome after a late shift at work at the family bank the Broflovski's started up generations ago. The cool air ruffling his red curls as he allowed himself to relax with such little people running about at such hours.

Perhaps that was his first mistake, allowing his guard to drop at such a late hour without another soul in sight

A pinch, pain being so sudden and gone just as fast as it occurred. Kyle nearly hadn't seen the bat flying away as he held a hand to the puncture wounds on his neck.

Vampires were simply a myth--something parents made up to keep children from adventuring in the dead of night. Bats weren't even prominent in this region!

Yet mere moments after the creature had left the area was when Kyle had noticed a difference.

His head started pounding, the pain accompanied by a sharp ringing in his ears.

He was famished.

He needed to eat something, anything.

The next few moments had been a blur. Flashes of a brunette chatting him up, a flirtatious smile, a teasing kiss. The next thing he knew the woman laid beside him, cold and unmoving. A sweet yet bitter taste in his mouth as he began to realize a sticky substance coated his lips, his hand trembled as he turned the woman so he could get a better look at her.

Her face was drained of all color, lips parted slightly and eyes closed for what was the final time in her life. On her neck were a multitude of puncture wounds, all varying in how deep and dark they were.

Just what did he do ...?

He was mortified, disappointed in himself, for God's sake Kyle had killed someone.vhe fed from someone as though they were nothing more than a play thing to throw away. That their life was meaningless unless it was to further his along.

The ginger was more than grateful that disposing of the corpse was just a simple matter of dumping it further in the woods. As much as it unsettled him Kyle knew it was just a matter of time until nature would handle the issue at hand.

Did she have a family? Someone to miss her and question where she went?

These thoughts filled his mind within the next passing days. Yet not a soul reported a missing woman under her description. Had anyone stepped up what would he have done? If he came clean and exposed himself not only would they think him mad but he would be doing more than putting his family name on the line. He couldn't do that to them after they worked so hard to have their family be trustworthy and credible. 

At first he tried to deny his cravings. Going into the habit of secluding himself within the confines of his room. Of course this behavior didn't go unnoticed by the rest of his family. At first they thought he might just need some rest or that he was working through some personal matters. As the days ticked by their worries only grew. So Kyle did what he had to as to keep them away. 

He pushed them away if he felt slightly hungry. After a while he resorted to feed off livestock, at least that way another person wouldn't be harmed by his actions 

With the passing of time his family couldn't help but notice how distant he had become. How cold and reserved he had grown. It was more than worrying, going as far to make even his father worry for the young man.

Maybe he needed some time alone? His father would suggest, not sure what to do but not feeling an urge to press on the matter. 

So needless to say when his parents informed Kyle of their vacation plans the young man wasn't surprised. His father was retired after all, and with Ike away at boarding school the ginger began to wonder when his parents were going to explore the countryside as they had often talked about over the years. 

At first things were going fine, Kyle had the house to himself. He was free to do as he pleased without the worry of harming his family.

Yet as time went on he found himself craving blood more and more. His feeding habits weren't sustaining him. Needless to say this not only complicated his lifestyle thus far, it only added onto his worries pertaining to his condition. However that in of itself was an issue. There wasn’t another town for a few weeks travel from where he lived. Hiring someone that far away would be more than expensive.  
After racking his brain for a semblance of an idea as to what he should do Kyle settled on hiring locally. 

He’s simply hire one person from the slums.

It wasn’t as though anyone would take a street rat’s word over the trusted banker’s very own. Plus if in the event he happened to over feed there was less of a chance of a missing persons report being filed. All he had to do was find someone he wouldn’t mind having as a personal blood bag.

They would have to be easy on the eyes, their blood being alluring to him even without a direct cut being made on their skin. He would have to be sure this person would be someone he wouldn’t mind having around.

Needless to say the process took longer than he liked.

After interviewing people and having a few go through trial runs of doing work around the house, Kyle managed to narrow it down to the blonde currently resting in his home. Out of everyone he had met Kenny not only seemed to handle the work load, but dear god--

It took Kyle more than he thought was humanly possible to not pounce on the blonde.

His blood alone was enticing to the vampire. He thanked whatever God there was that he hadn't run into Kenny before that moment. Alongside that fact it would be a lie to say the man wasn't attractive.  
His blonde hair framing his face perfectly, blue eyes shining beautifully--akin to the surface of a glistening pond. If it weren't for the fact that Kyle was primarily looking for a good source he would enjoy spending a bit of time with the other. 

Sadly that was not the case. This man was unknowingly agreeing to be his meal for the duration of his stay in the Broflovski estate. It would do Kyle no good to get attached to the other man. 

Perhaps if he were to hire another person? No no-- Kyle drop those delusions while you're ahead of yourself.

Lightly shaking his head Kyle returned his attention to the task at hand. Green eyes raking over the others sleeping figure before he dared to move closer. With Kenny still asleep Kyle moved to stand over him, the only thing audible being the steady thumb of the human's heart.

Or perhaps was that his own heart beating in his ears?

Leaning down so that he could get a better view of the man's neck Kyle gently brushed away the blonde hair in his way. With only a slight hesitancy Kyle bit into the other neck deep enough to obtain his desired meal. After the cut was made he pulled his fangs away from the puncture wounds, gently sucking from them as the blood began to pool in his mouth. 

He was right to be thankful for not meeting this person the night he turned. 

Sweet and warm, almost intoxicating. Kyle held back a groan from escaping him as he enjoyed his first real meal.  
It was different from when he fed from the woman all those months ago. Where as she reminded him of a lightly sweetened tea freshly brewed Kenny reminded him of a hot mug of spiced apple cider. Strong yet so sweet, he had to remind himself not to take too much in fear of killing such a delectable specimen. Who knows if Kyle would ever find such a treat again? 

Begrudgingly Kyle pulled away from Kenny’s neck, running his tongue along the beads of blood developing on the surface of the others skin before moving away from him. With a full stomach and a long day ahead of him the ginger quietly left the room just as he had entered.


	2. Chapter 2

\--2--

It had gone smoothly.

Too smoothly.

Yet unbeknownst to the vampire by the time he had shut the door the unconscious male was beginning to stir.  
With his neck throbbing and his mind foggy Kenny groggily reached a hand to the spot in pain.

‘Did my boss just bite me…?’

As the thought crossed his mind Kenny sat up in shock, examining his hand as he pulled it away from his neck.

Two spots of drying blood.

Oh crap--ohcrap-- the fuck did he get himself into?!

Deep breaths, breathe McCormick. His boss was probably just a kinky bastard if he had bitten him. That was a logical explanation. The blood could just be residue from a mosquito bite. Those were at least common around this area. He probably just dreamt his boss had bit him. Nothing to worry about. Just need some rest…

After all, it wasn’t too hard for him to think it was all a dream. It wasn’t as though his boss was ugly--plus the man was his age. It wasn’t fair.

Even if Kyle had bit him, would he be mad?

‘No--that’s enough. You need sleep.’ He thought angrily to himself as he closed his eyes.

\--

The next morning was beautifully lit with a soft glow of the morning sun rising, the morning fog rolling in as Kenny pulled himself out of bed. 

Was it normal for the world to spin?

As he felt himself falter Kenny held on to his bed post. His head feeling fuzzy as his vision faded in and out. 

“God damn…” 

He muttered out with a groan, allowing his body to recover before daring to get dressed for the day. The blonde concerned with how bad of a bug bite he could be dealing with. He didn’t need to be getting sick when he just started this new job.

‘Get some food,” He thought to himself.’it’ll all be okay.’

Pinning his hair out of his face and readjusting his outfit Kenny made his way out of his room. Making his way to the kitchen to enjoy some breakfast before the start of a busy day. 

Along the way to his destination, the blonde could have sworn he saw someone from the corner of his eye. Oddly enough he couldn’t find it in himself to be worried with such a discovery. 

Whatever, if someone were to kill him so be it. He was too tired to care in this instant. 

The man just wanted to eat and finish what work he had for the day. Maybe fit a nap in his schedule. Who knows?

Anyway, back to the task at hand.

Food.

With a light hum the petite male fixed himself up a small meal, just enough to make it so he wouldn’t starve as he worked.

‘Maybe today won’t suck.’

\--

To say Kyle was concerned for his new help was an understatement. 

The male’s heart wasn’t beating at a proper pace. He was staggering down the halls.

‘Did I really take that much from him…?’

Should he be surprised? No. He should have seen this coming with his first proper feeding in months. So with all due respect this fell on the fact that the vampire hadn’t paced himself. Live and learn.

Yet even with such a mindset in place the ginger couldn’t help but find himself keeping an eye on the other as the morning progressed. Mainly in passing but all the same it was enough for Kyle to question his own actions. 

However, luckily or unluckily, seeing the blonde beginning to sawy stopped his internal monologue enough to end it then and there.

Everything moved faster than his mind had time to process. From seeing the blonde beginning to fall to being by his side to ensure that he wouldn’t hit his head, Kyle was left baffled by his own actions.

With Kenny looking up at him, semi-conscious and confused Kyle cleared his throat. “Are you alright?” Keeping his voice gentle the young vampire carefully got the other to his feet. The ginger trying to be mindful of the others instability whilst doing so. Kenny chuckled in a mix of nervousness and fatigue. “I should...I will be fine sir…” The human trailed off as he leaned into Kyle for support. “Just--gimme a moment.”

Heaving a soft sigh Kyle carefully picked the petite male, not trusting him on his own fett. After finding a suitable spot to have the other rest, to no surprise a fainting couch that lay out in the lobby, the ginger left for but a moment to gather a washcloth. Dampening the fabric with cold water and wringing it out before returning to the fatigued man. Part of him hoping the damp cloth will help the other out.

By the time he returned to Kenny’s side the blonde was resting his head on his forearms against the head of the couch. Sitting next to the drowsy male Kyle moved to where he could get a better view of the man’s face, gently applying the cloth to the male’s forehead. The action causing the blonde to look up in slight confusion before closing his eyes.

“Sorry about all of this sir.” It came out softly, self disappointment evident in his tone. A wary smile crossed the vampire’s face as he continued to care for his help. 

“It’s no trouble at all, but if you feel ill in any way you need to inform me. We can’t have you working yourself to death.”

\--

Now this wasn’t the reaction Kenny was expecting. To be yelled at? Of course. To be kicked while he’s down and be told to go back to work? Undoubtedly.

To be treated like someone cared about his well being…?

Now that wasn’t something he thought his boss would ever do. After all, none of his past employers had done so for him. What was so different about this man to have compassion to spare on one such as him?  
The rest of the day Kyle kept an eye on him, making sure he rested and ate whilst the ginger took care of what need be. Aside from his confusion on the matter Kenny could honestly get used to this kind of pampering. It felt nice, being treated like he mattered. 

Perhaps it would do him some good to find out more about just who his boss is…

‘He doesn’t seem the type to just spill who he is… welp, time to do some classic snooping.’  
Kenny thought as he crawled into bed. Mind thinking up ways to do so, of just what he could find out as he dozed off. 

\--

With the next morning sun rising and sounds of birds singing Kenny got himself out of bed. A new found determination to figure out just who Kyle Broflovski was. Of course, not without being sure the other wouldn’t be aware of such snooping.

After all, he didn’t want to risk such kindness to diminish from his actions.

Dressed and ready to face the day Kenny left the confines of his room, briefly checking on Kyle as he passed the man's room. From what the blonde could see from the small crack he made while opening the door, the other seemed to be resting 

Perfect.

Choosing to skip breakfast Kenny grabbed a cleaning rag and made his way to the gingers study. Surely there has to be something in there. Might as well do his job while he looked about the other man's belongings. Using the cloth to dust where need be he kept in mind what he saw to piece together what he could of the other.   
Within the room were a few small photos, what the blonde presumed to be of Kyle's family accompanied by a few letters. The once he came across seeming to be from the man's mother. Going on about their vacation and how they were, asking him how things were at home. From the looks of it they had been gone for a hot minute now, and from the other letters strewn about the desk Kyle's brother was away studying 

'so they just up and left him alone…?'

Kenny frowned at the thought, personally the young man wasn't find of being alone. Usually he had the company of his siblings in the very least. Well, this could at least shed some light on how reserved Kyle was if this was a normal thing for him. Perhaps it was due to such things his boss chose to be kind to him, the first but if company he presumably had in months if not longer.

Maybe he could work a way to spend his free time with the stoic man?

Yes, that would be fine. After all it was only the two of them in this house. Settling in this Kenny put away the letters where he found them . A ghost of a smile on his lips at the thought. Maybe a picnic? If he finished his work before lunch surely Kyle would feel inclined to humor his request. It wasn’t far fetched to assume so, if anything it was a rather reasonable request. Reasonable enough to convince Kenny it was perfectly fine for him to ask this. In no way would he be over stepping boundaries by simply having lunch with his boss. 

A light melodious hum filled the air as the blonde went back to work.

\--

He hadn’t realized how long he had slept in, then again these days Kyle found himself waking up late into the day. Another thing to write off as a side effect of his condition. A small huff left the lengthy man as he rolled out of bed, knowing better than to stay in the heap of pillows and blankets he called his bed. A shiver leaving him as the cold air hit him, having half a mind to retreat into his covers as he got dressed for the day ahead of him. A fleeting thought of him wondering how kenny could be holding up entering his mind as though it was second nature for him. 

Perhaps he was dealing with a guilty conscious? Maybe he was overly interested in his butler because it’s the first person he had been around for what feels like years. Either way, he didn’t know if he enjoyed, or minded, the other running around in his mind as often as he was. For now he shrugged it off, at the end of the day such thoughts were harmless as long as he didn’t let himself get carried away. It would do him no good to get attached. 

Yet as he came across said man all thoughts left him for but a moment.

Before him was the beautiful blonde, apron tied to his waist with a bit of batter on his soft cheek. His sky blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he piped in custard into freshly baked pastries. The early afternoon sun shining into the kitchen from a nearby window, giving Kenny an unearthly glow as he set aside his finished work. Wiping his brow Kenny looked up, shooting Kyle with a cheery smile.

“Afternoon sir! I hope you don’t mind me baking, I just wanted to thank you for the help yesterday.” 

Was his voice always so melodious…?

Mentally shaking his head Kyle couldn’t help but return the smile as he walked closer to the other. 

“It’s quite alright, I appreciate the gesture.”

Looking down at his confectionary delights Kenny ran his thumb over the piping tool he had used.

“If you wouldn’t mind… care to join me on a picnic?”

...Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to be around him.

“I’d be happy to.”

Maybe he could make this work.

\--

He was starting to wonder just what he was feeling towards his boss.

Kenny only got more confused after spending the day with the man. Playful banter, pleasant company, and to top it off he was warm. Not the forced warmth past employers have given, but a real sense of this man truly enjoying his company.

That night Kenny was left with his mind swimming with such thoughts as he got close to drifting off. That is, until he noticed his door open.

This was a dream, right? 

There’s no way his boss was walking to his bedside, looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Nope, this has to be his mind conjuring up yet another sexy dream of his attractive boss. As Kyle leaned down a thought crossed Kenny’s mind.

‘If this is a dream, it wouldn’t hurt if I played along.’

The single thought spurred forth his thoughtless actions. Turning his head to the side, catching the gingers lips with his own as he indulged his desires. A pleased sigh leaving him as he felt the other pin him to the bed and kiss back. It wasn’t until Kyle got off of him did he remember to breath, mind in a daze as Kyle rushed out of the room.

It wasn’t a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

\--3--

There were three things Kenny knew;

His boss was a vampire, no brainer by now.

Those “dreams” about his hot boss? Not dreams at all.

And even though everything in him was screaming to get the fuck away. He couldn’t. As much of a dumb move as it was Kenny needed this job. With his little sister around and his brother who knows where the blonde the only one providing for her. 

Besides as if he’d wish for her to wed someone just for the sake of stability. What if he’d beat her? Make her carry his kids then dump her to the curb? The thought alone was beyond revolting. He rather her wait, find someone who truly cares for her before she rushes into marriage of all things.

‘For Karen.’

Looking back at his reflection in his bathroom mirror Kenny put on his best smile before leaving the confines of his living space.

\--

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since Kyle had spent his lunch with Kenny. Three weeks since he had gotten closer to the other.

Three. Fucking. Weeks.

Yet here they were, Kyle feeling as though he found someone he might like more than what was socially acceptable, and Kenny avoiding him. At first the ginger thought the other was simply busy. That perhaps he was working the human harder than he originally thought. That was until even after lessening the blondes work load Kenny still found a way to avoid spending time with him. 

It was driving him up the wall.

Hell, Kyle didn’t fully understand why he craved the other--it wasn’t just in the sense of feedings anymore. Memories of the kiss they shared flashed in the redhead’s mind, a slight dusting of pink crossing his features. A want to feel the male under him, pressed against the smaller man as he--

No, he is a food source. Nothing more.

He needed to stop this, none of this is okay. He shouldn’t be viewing his butler in such a way. It wasn’t right. 

Yet the small smiles, the way his eyes crinkle when he would let out a melodious laugh...He was beautiful. As a person Kenny was breathtaking. With even all of this, Kyle knew as much as he wished to keep this man close, it was wrong of him to do so. 

Which only made the situation he was in all the more intolerable. He wanted the blondes attention, not to be ignored and pushed aside.

Heaving a sigh Kyle went to his personal library. Perhaps he could distract himself with a good book…

\--

He was never good at holding himself back. As much as he wished he could just push away his feelings forming for Kyle and do his job the guy made it harder than it sounded. Not with his lingering eyes, the way a slight frown graced his pale face as he walked by, the way Kyle would seem to reach out towards him only to stop himself...It made him want to comfort the vampire. 

But that’s just it. Vampire.

Something that could end him and rumored to not feel.

Kenny furrowed his brows in frustration as he paused mid scrub of a banister. 

‘Then why is he so convincing…?’

Why did it hurt to think Kyle didn’t actually care about him? It felt like his heart grew heavy and left with a bitter taste in his mouth. Nothing about this made sense, it was maddening to trying to make it even remotely seem normal. Sure, normally it wouldn’t bug him… then again anything that included Kyle wasn’t simple.   
No matter, he had a job to keep. It didn’t matter what he felt, let alone what he thought on the matter. The blonde couldn’t afford to allow that to cloud over the reason why he even applied for this position. He wouldn’t get anywhere if he allowed his emotions to decide what he chose to do from here. It wasn’t as though getting a job in this town with the background he grew up with was easy in the first place.

So what if the guy was using him as a snack? He had more important things to worry about than a bit of blood going missing. The loss of this bit of stable living would crush him in ways that would hurt far more.

At least that’s what he told himself as he walked through the quiet halls of the large home. It would do him no good dawdling around when he knew he could very well be watched within the given moment of him slacking off. He didn’t need to give Kyle any reason to think he was slacking off his duties with how tensions between them were. 

He hoped he could at least try to get another job before ever thinking of leaving this one, but with his luck that was nothing more than a far off dream… beside, his boss was certainly a hard one to stay away from.

\--

The hunger was becoming aggressive, hard to control with Kenny so close and yet refusing to give him the time of day. He wanted him. He needed the man and Kyle found himself no longer caring as the passing moment went by.  
He thought by going to the library he could distract himself, what he hadn’t expected was the hunger to grow. It had never gotten this bad when he was feeding off livestock, was this because he was feeding from the human as long as he had been? Dear god the thought of his body only craving human blood was a thought he feared, he didn’t wish to repeat the first night he turned. Waking up covered in someone’s blood and their lifeless body there for all to see. To this day the look in that woman’s eyes haunted him, knowing he was the reason why she had breathed her final breath that night. There was no changing the past, this would be something the vampire would have on his shoulders for years to come.  
What if over the years he began to lose his humanity? His compassion? Would he kill without a care? 

Dear god Kenny was getting close.

With a small groan Kyle laid his head on the table, closing his eyes as he fought the urge to give chase and drink the man dry. His mouth salivating as the scent of the man’s tempting blood grew near. He was cleaning the library, just his luck. He only hoped the blonde would keep his distance as he seemed to adore doing for the time being. Maybe that was for the best. Distance to wean him off his newest addiction. 

Of course he couldn’t get that though.

Kenny had approached his form, the ginger refraining from getting up for fear of losing himself. Feeling a calloused hand move his hair from his face, a heart beating out of tempo. 

“You’re a handful, you know that boss…?” It was said softly, almost as though he didn’t wish to wake Kyle. Sadly for the blonde the sound of his voice was the very thing that made the vampire snap.

\--

Kenny didn’t know how he ended up pinned down to the table, his eyes on the ceiling as Kyle used his body to keep the petite male in place. “Ky-” His voice caught as he felt the other nip along his unmarred neck. A shiver ran through him as Kyle continued, the feel of the man’s breath against his skin, ragged and short as he pressed against Kenny. 

A small cry left Kenny as Kyle bit down, deep enough to obtain what he desired, letting a low moan leave him as the warm blood hit his tongue. Kenny didn’t know how to feel on the matter, the pain of the fangs penetrating him accompanied by the pleasure building inside of him. It was more than enough to have his mind take a moment to process just what was happening. 

The feeling of his blood flowing out of him with each suckling gulp from the other was one he couldn’t place just one word on. Painful, yet somehow gentle, the warmth of his mouth pressed on his sensitive neck being one he wished he could enjoy in a different manner. Leave it to Kenny to yearn for sex in a moment like this. 

Each passing moment feeling like forever yet seconds as he felt his mind grow fuzzy. Be it from blood loss or the mounting pleasure he was left at a loss. A soft groan left the blonde as he head was marionetted to the side, Kyle trying to get better access to what he desired and Kenny couldn’t find it in himself to deny them man. Literally, he felt like Kyle could snap him like a twig from how tight his grip alone was. His mouth felt dry, as though filled with cotton as his vision faded in and out, the room starting to seem colder than it was mere moments ago. 

‘This is what I get for thinking he’s cute, huh god?’


	4. Chapter 4

\--4--

There were few times in which words failed Kyle, the time he had lost a pet dog he had at the age of nine, when he first learned of his brother being sent away. And now this.

Eyes gazing in horror at the mess under him, Kyle could only hear his heart pounding in his ears. One moment he was trying to ignore everything, the next he was drinking the man dry and unable to stop himself. Even as he heard Kenny’s heart stop and his blood ran cold Kyle was unable to pull away from the man until every last drop left his lifeless form. 

Once beautiful sapphires now dull cloudy skies, healthy--glowing skin now pale as the winter snow. Not a sound from that once beating heart. Not a single word or laugh to leave his once pink lips. It hurt, seeing what he had done hurt far more than it had the last time he had lost control. The woman who had laid with him and died held no sentiment, this man on the other hand--this beauty amongst a crowd of commoners…

He meant far more than Kyle was able to grasp within that moment. 

He didn’t know when the tears had formed, when they began to slide down his cheek and land delicately on the others cheeks. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop as he clutched onto the others form. Kenny was gone. Kenny’s death was His fault…

\--

When Kenny next opened his eyes he was greeted with an all too familiar view of fire, brimstone, and daddyo Satan giving his a worried look. The only thing missing from the view was the man’s son, then again Damien was known for exploring earth once he was old enough to figure a way on the human plane without his father by his side. 

Needless to say the old guy had to keep his little monster from burning literal forests a few times because the little kid was lost and his method of finding a way home was making his surroundings look like home.

That was besides the point, Kyle had killed him and Kenny had no clue when he would be back to breathing. At least he only suffered from blood loss instead of his head being bashed in or something equally painful. Sitting up from his spot on the warm floor Kenny shot his father figure a smile.

“So, what happened this time?” 

It was a simple question, an innocent one at that. One Kenny had heard time and time again. This time it felt different, left a bitter taste in his mouth that he hadn’t tasted in a long while. Bitter and mixed with hurt. 

“I guess you’ve been keeping an eye on me lately?” The blonde asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head slightly as he saw the skeptical look in the others eyes. 

“A vampire? Really Kenny?” The older being sat next to him, sighing softly as he shook his head. “You know that’s just asking for this sort of thing.”   
“I know but-” Kenny cut himself off, bringing his knees up to his chest as he looked at his dirty shoes. What could he say to defend his vampire of a boss? Oh don’t worry, the guy is totally hot and worth the neck pain? “It’s...complicated.” Was all he managed to get out, voice softer and a touch unsure. Just what had he gotten into? He was starting to find himself asking himself that very question all too much these days. 

“Well, you have time to figure out what it is while you’re here. You know by now how this song and dance goes.” Satan gently ruffled the other’s blonde hair, worried for the young immortal and yet hopeful for his little crush on the vampire. While yes, the potential of the relationship being toxic and unbearable was high there was a chance the two could make it work. Could you really blame a guy hoping that the kid could find happiness so early in his prolonged lifetime? 

“Yeah, you’re not wrong..” Kenny Looked back up to the giant of a fallen angel, happy to have at least someone around to help him sort out the mess known as his feelings.

“I guess I should start from the beginning huh…?”

\--

It was some time until Kyle was able to bring himself to bury Kenny, it hurt more than he expected and yet mind numbing all at once. With his tears dry and his body just moving barely on it’s own he had laid the poor man to rest.   
Covered in the softest sheets he owned and hands clasped over the wild flowers they had come across on their picnic. With his once lively eyes shut and his still figure, for a moment, Kyle could convince himself that the blonde was still there. That at any moment Kenny would open his eyes and smile that bright smile that out did the sun on any given day. That he would laugh that ever so hauntingly beautiful laugh and proclaim how he had managed to trick the vampire.

Sadly this was no fairytale and there would be no miracle so divine to obstruct the ginger’s heartache. 

Sparing a moment of silence Kyle listened one last time, one last moment, a naive moment to quell the burning doubts in his mind. He knew he couldn’t stand there all day, so with this in mind, Kyle did what he had to. It felt like with each shovelful of dirt he layered onto Kenny that there too would lay those moments he had experienced and adored with the bubbly man.

Perhaps it was better that way. 

Maybe this should be the lesson he needed, he was so stupid to believe he could have a chance of normality with his condition. 

It was for the better, that’s what he tried telling himself as the last shovelfuls of dirt landed where they belonged. As Kyle patted the loose ground with the tool to keep it all in place. Yet the words carried no true meaning for him tried as he might. He wanted to be able to push past this and just close off like he once had and yet he could not. It wasn’t as simple for him to just let go and move on. All he could do was try, so that’s what he did. 

As the door shut behind him Kyle began to feel...off, unable to place why or how. The past few hours slipping his mind within a matter of seconds, leaving the vampire confused as to why he had been crying as he heard the door behind him open.

\--

Kenny was mad, going over the events that play out had only proven to remind him just how fucked up it all was. How Kyle was okay with just using him without so much as thinking of how he would be affected. 

When he returned he was ready to give the other a piece of his mind, and leave while he still could--if he could.

He hadn’t expected to find Kyle in tears, eyes red and puffy as the freshest ones slid down his cheeks. The sight causing Kenny to do a double take as it hit him why the ginger could be in such a state. 

“Kenny? Where did you go?” 

Kyle sniffled slightly, hurriedly wiping away his tears as he gathered himself. He didn’t remember what he did, could he? Kenny almost laughed at how ironic, his killer couldn’t even remember killing him. 

“Just went on a walk, sorry to keep you waiting sir.” 

Just as the fires burned brightly a moment ago Kenny found himself wishing to hug Kyle more than anything, comfort the taller confused male in front of him. It didn’t feel right, he should be angry! Cussing out the bastard and yet here he was. Kyle not even remembering what happened and crying.

It was hard not to think the other could care for him with the state he was in.

The day went on as it would normally, only now Kyle was there. The taller male helping out with the tasks assigned to him--even refusing to let the blonde handle anything that could lead to Kenny getting hurt. It was cute, though just a tad annoying, he could handle himself! Yet with that gentle smile on the gingers face and soft touches here and there… God, he had it bad for this guy.

As dinner rolled around Kyle gently grabbed the blonde’s sleeve before he could walk off.

“Care to share this meal with me?”

It was a request, not an order. If Kenny so chose he could say no and go enjoy his meal in the confines of his room. Yet the thought of being able to have this time with the other was more comforting than the thought of being alone tonight. 

“Sure, is everything okay sir?” Kenny smiled softly at the other as he took a seat to the left of the other, said man glancing down at his meal as to look away from the blue eyed male.   
“No, not entirely.” He took a deep breath, trying to gather his words, to be sure of what he wanted to say.   
“I feel… off--today feels like it shouldn’t have happened. That there’s a gap between this morning and this afternoon that no matter as much as I try I can’t fill it.” His voice was sullen as he went on, causing the man next to him to watch him with concern in his gaze.   
“I feel anxious I guess would be the correct word, but I can’t place why… Do you ever deal with days like that?” Finally green met blue, brows furrowed as Kyle tried to grasp the situation he found himself in.   
Giving the other enough time to stop him Kenny slowly took the other’s hand, giving it a small squeeze as he smiled reassuringly.   
“Some days yeah, usually after a nightmare, but lately I haven’t dealt with it.” 

‘Not since I’ve stayed with you’

He badly wanted to voice his thoughts, but he refrained. Feeling as though now was not the time to let Kyle know of such things. 

“Usually spending time outside of my mind helps, away from my thoughts and whatever else could be bothering me.” Kyle took in his butlers words, a slight nod in response as he found himself smiling slightly. Comforted by the warmth of the other man’s hand.   
“Maybe I should give it a try then, though I think I’d prefer it with some company, if you don’t mind.” 

Could this guy get any cheesier? 

Kenny adored that about Kyle though, the cheesy nature of the ginger. The small smiles and hopeful glances. It was adorable.

“I’d love to.”

\--

Who knew when the two had retired for the night? Hours of just enjoying one another, talking of everything yet nothing all at once if only to quell the thoughts plaquing the both of them.   
That evening as Kenny laid in bed, eyes closed and trying to ignore what little resentment lingered from being killed, he couldn’t help but find that he longed to feel the other holding him. Not in a sexual way or even to just feel the other feed from him. To just feel the warmth of the man pressed against him, those soft hands running through his hair as he listened to the vampire’s heartbeat. He was already missing the man’s company and yet Kyle was just a matter of rooms away from his own.

At least that’s what he thought.

As if summoned by the blonde’s yearning thoughts the bedroom door quietly creaked open as Kyle peeked inside. Assuming Kenny was long since passed out for the night. Already feeling remorseful for his actions to come as he found himself walking over to the other’s bedside. Gently Kyle moved a strand of blonde hair out of the man’s face, peaceful and lightly glowing from the luminous rays of the moon peeking in from the curtains. 

Beautiful as ever.

“I’m sorry…” 

Kyle muttered as he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Kenny’s neck before biting into the man’s neck. Taking what he needed from the presumed unconscious male. The warm liquid bringing a comfort to him that he couldn’t quite place, try as he might. With what was needed taken Kyle pulled away, cleaning the small bit of blood left on the other’s pale skin. Pressing a light kiss to Kenny’s forehead before leaving the room as though he wasn’t there in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

\--5--

To say the way life played out was unpredictable was an understatement. From simply applying to a job to falling for his hot boss, only to be killed by the guy who--ya know— turned out to be a vampire. Kenny would have noped the hell out of the situation had he known what would happen to him from the beginning. Now however...Now Kenny couldn’t help but enjoy the moments he could share with Kyle.   
From the way his eyes would crinkle from smiling or even how his brows would furrow in concentration, it was undeniable.

Kenny was smitten. 

The simple thought of how the past few days had gone by brought a smile to the blonde’s face, the gentle way he was being treated, the passing fond glances. All leaving Kenny feel warm and invited within the place he was openly calling his home. The urge to just go and press his lips to the others was held back one small thought that could crush the man’s otherwise unrivaled confidence. 

What if he was reading the signs all wrong? 

The thought of all this being Kyle having some form of guilt sticking with him from sending Kenny on an unexpected vacation to hell was enough to keep him from out right pushing the boundaries set for them. He wanted nothing more than to just ignore what others would say about it, embrace his feelings and desires for this man. Yet the fear of these feelings not being reciprocated held him back. He didn't want to make Kyle look at him differently. To see him as a disgusting piece of shit and kick him to the curb. So for now the petite male was fine, fine with what he had. It was a better situation than what it could be.

\--

The entire situation was maddening.

Just seeing the smile gracing Kenny's features was enough to make Kyle here mush of what he once was. As the days began to pass-- hell the mere moments spent with this man-- he found himself questioning these feelings less. Instead he caught himself fantasizing what could be and what ifs.   
What could they have been if Kenny had been born into a higher social standing like he was? Or even vise versa? Would they have grown up together, sharing precious memories they would look back on fondly? The thought of such a thing sent butterflies through Kyle's stomach, assaulting him mercilessly. Yet the feeling wasn't unwelcomed, it was pointless to try to push it away. With the blond living with him there was no way he would be able to ignore such a thing for much longer.

The ginger smiled as he approached Kenny, noticing the other was having a bit of a hard time reaching one of the higher shelves. Leaning over the blue eyed male Kyle passed him the jar that was evading the petite male. The action in of itself causing a beautiful pink shade to Kenny’s cheeks as he looked up at Kyle, gently taking the glass object from the vampire with a slightly brighter smile than the one on his face just a mere moment ago.  
“Thanks Ky, though I thought I was working for you, not the other way around.” A light giggle had left the smaller male as he scooted a tad closer to Kyle, invading his personal space. 

God, why was this guy so cute…?

Not backing away Kyle place a hand on his hip with a raised brow. "And who's to say I can't lend a hand, shorty." 

" Oh please, we both know I'm just fun sized. " Kenny grinned cheekily before moving around Kyle. As much as the man wished to continue he still had a job to do. 

Maybe Kyle was being a bit lenient with how his employee was behaving. Just a little. Honestly, if it meant he got to see the man smile or even hear his adorable giggles Kyle didn't mind one bit. If anything it gave the ginger more of a reason to indulge in the playful banter, let himself just roll with it and relax. 

Perhaps he could knock off some of the duties on the list while Kenny handled a few, at least that way he would be able to relax with the other that way. With his mind made up Kyle went to go just that. A slight smile one his face as he thought of just how the two of them could spend their time together. 

\--

Alright, the guy had to be pulling his leg.

Kenny couldn’t help but smile as he caught a glimpse of Kyle with a cleaning rag and a bucket. Was the vampire seriously helping him out again? Don’t get him wrong--Kenny was grateful for the assistance. It nevertheless caught the blond off guard to say the least, it was his job to clean up after Kyle after all. With a roll of his eyes Kenny didn’t bother getting in the other’s way, continuing to do what he had already busied himself with for the time being. 

With the day passing at a snail's pace Kenny was more than happy the closer dinner got, if there was one thing he enjoyed doing it had to be cooking. Having the chance to play with spices that he otherwise wouldn’t even be able to touch given his social standing. Yet here, with Kyle buying what need be for their meals to be flavorful and savory, the petite male had full control in the kitchen. Faintly he wondered if Kyle would be okay if one day he invited his brother and sister for dinner if not one of the earlier meals within the day. Surely it wouldn’t be much of a request given how Kyle was willing to make compromises with his for the sake of both of their happiness. 

Nevertheless, another thought for another time, for now he needed to plan just what he was going to cook this evening. 

Just as he had gotten out the vegetables needed for their meal the blond heard the kitchen door open. Kyle strolling in and taking note of what Kenny was doing. “Need any help?”  
For a moment Kenny hand to realize just what was asked, his hot boss who’s been nothing short of a sweetheart to him since he came had asked it he could cook with him. This man was too cute for his own good.   
“Well If you count everything else you’ve done today, I say you already have.” He couldn’t help but tease as he looked over to Kyle, just in time to see the man look surprised that his actions were known. “There’s some pasta I need down, if you want to go ahead and put them in the water to soften.”   
Needing no further prompting Kyle moved past Kenny to do so, green eyes lingering as he took in the other’s appearance. How beautiful he found the petite male simply concentrating on cooking--how cute it was that he was knitting his brows in concentration. 

How easy it would be to just wrap his arms around Kenny and press a soft kiss to the blonde’s head…

Kenny glanced over his shoulder, catching Kyle eyeing him with what all he could determine to be the vampire feeling peckish. At this point what did he have to lose to this man? 

“If you’re feeling hungry you can take a bite, just not a whole lot.”

The offer hung in the air for an unspoken moment, Kyle--while yes was feeling a touch hungry for the man’s blood--didn’t feel the need to in this moment. So instead he made his way to Kenny, caging the smaller male between himself and the counter just behind him. A hand resting on the man’s hip as the other tilted Kenny’s chin up. Out of instinct blue eyes fluttered shut in anticipation of pain enveloping him.

Instead of the sharp pinch that came with every feeding all Kenny felt was a soft pair of lips pressing to his temple. 

Opening his eyes to give a questioning look to the taller male he was greeted with a soft smile. In a fluid motion Kyle leaned his head down, pressing light kisses along the bite marks accumulating on Kenny. Some deeper than others, some still bruised, it didn’t sit well to see the discoloration to the others skin. Yet at the same time the vampire felt pride swell inside of him knowing that he was the one to leave them, that Kenny was willing to have him feed without a second thought.

Pulling away Kyle finished placing the pasta within the hot water before departing the kitchen. Leaving Kenny bewildered as to what just happened, yet not complaining in the slightest. With a love struck smile on his face the petite male continued to cook.

He’d be damned if he didn’t try something new tonight, at least once after Kyle showed there was indeed interest from him. The thoughts coming to mind turning the sweet smile into a playful smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

\--6--

Children Avert Your Eyes istg--

Dinner had gone well, just as any other night. Polite conversation between the two of them as they enjoyed this meal. Even sticking around a touch longer to enjoy one another’s company before readying to retire for the evening.

Well, minus that last part.

After dealing with being teased with the neck abuse for over a month, seeing those tauntingly beautiful lips--a man can handle being blue balled for so long. 

Just as every other night Kenny laid in his nightgown, blue eyes open as he gazed up at the ceiling. Just waiting for Kyle to show up so he could act out his plan before he could talk himself out of it. He a clue how this would go, everything pointed to this night being one he wouldn’t forget. Yet there was still the inkling of worry that remained. What if he was moving too fast for Kyle’s liking? Then what?

Guess he was going to just have to face the music now wasn’t he?

Just as he was feeling his body sink into his bed to the point where he could easily fall into a peaceful slumber the tell tale creek of his bedroom door had rang through his room as Kyle entered. Closing the door as per usual the ginger took in the sight of the beauty before him. No matter how many times he saw Kenny illuminated by the moonlight’s soft glow the sight would always take his breath away. 

Straddling Kenny he gently moved the other’s blonde hair out of his way, going in to get his meal. What he didn’t expect was the low groan to leave Kenny, let alone the other clutching onto him. 

“Ky--” 

It came out short and sweet, the nickname dripping with want as he craned his neck to allow Kyle to indulge in his feeding further. He wasn’t pushing the vampire away and cursing his existence. 

Needless to say Kyle couldn’t find it in himself to pull away from Kenny. The man he’d been fawning over the entire time he entered his life was returning his advances--encouraging them. How could he possibly refuse the other when it was everything he could want?

Pulling away from simply feeding from Kenny Kyle teasingly nipped at the base of the man’s neck. The action getting a pleased gasp from the blonde as he began to suck a dark hickey into the sensitive skin. If Kyle had thought Kenny’s blood was addictive-- it was nothing compared to the sweet little delighted mewls he was drawing out of the all too eager man. 

Feeling himself loosen up more to what was happening Kyle allowed his hands to ghost along Kenny’s sides, sliding the nightgown up to feel the petite mans soft skin underneath with a pleased hum. Slowly with the intend to rile up Kenny he began to grind against the flushed male under him. 

\--

Kenny could not prepare himself for any of this.

The feel of Kyle pressed against him--the soft touches and teasing bites doing nothing to help his growing issue at hand. As if two couldn’t play this game.  
With a playful grin on the petite mans face he brought his knee up to Kyle’s crotch, slowly grinding it against the man’s growing erection with glee. The face that his voice was the very thing that had gotten Kyle this worked up filling Kenny with pride as he heard the low groan escape the fiery redhead. 

He could definitely get used to seeing Kyle like this.

Going a step further to tease the male over him Kenny turned his head to let out a soft breathy moan near the male’s ear. “Kyle please--I need you..” The request ended in a whine as he pressed up against the other. Knowing exactly what he was doing to Kyle and loving every damn minute of it. 

Moving to help Kyle strip him of his nightgown a pleased gasp left Kenny as he felt the other shift his attention to the blonde’s chest. Teeth grazing along the man’s nipple before nipping it, a small punishment for the teasing before running his tongue over the abused nub. 

Now this wasn’t the first time Kenny had been in the sack, sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures to get food on the table. 

Dear god the way this man worked his tongue over a usually ignored part of his body--

Without missing a beat Kyle had sank his fangs into the skin just above the man’s nipple, sucking from the wound as his tongue toyed with the sensitive bundle of nerves. The action’s causing Kenny to whimper wantonly as he felt himself gradually more uncomfortable within his undergarments. Impatiently Kenny ground his knee more instantly against Kyle, god he just wanted to feel this man own him. Hard and fast or slow and gentle--it didn’t matter as long as he got it soon.

\--

This cheeky little shit was seriously making Kyle question just how long his patience could remain. Every little whimper--every moan of his name leaving those pink lips filled with desire and want. The fact that Kenny hadn’t pushed him away even with it being obvious he wasn’t human made his heart flutter. Pushing aside thoughts of what could happen and worries Kyle got to work on stripping himself before removing the last bit of clothes on the man of his desires. 

Pressing three fingers to Kenny’s lips he couldn’t help the smirk crossing his lips as he stared at the man under him. 

“Suck them.”

A simple curt order that gave a warning, it was Kenny’s choice to be stretched or to be taken raw. It was a no brainer which of the two the smaller male preferred. Without another thought Kenny took his fingers into his awaiting mouth, worshipping the digits as though they were the vampire’s very own cock. The sight alone was enough to make the ginger tempted to continue to face fuck Kenny. 

He had more pressing matters to attend to though.

With his fingers coated in the other man’s saliva Kyle spread Kenny’s legs before shoving all three inside of the man’s eager entrance. The sudden stretch leaving Kenny breathless and whimpering, pleasure mingling with pain in such a delicious way as Kyle scissored them inside of him. Searching out the spot that would leave Kenny screaming for more and seeing stars. 

The moment he did Kenny wouldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

With a merciless smile on Kyle’s face he rammed his fingers inside of the blonde, each one causing the petite man to let out moan after beautiful moan. Kenny’s toes curling in pleasure as he bounced against the others fingers, his mind swimming with only the want for more of what Kyle had to offer him. By god it was a sight to behold, taking every ounce of strength Kyle had to not just ram his aching cock inside of the man under him. He wanted to make this enjoyable for Kenny, ravish the man as he deserved to be. 

It wasn’t until Kenny looked on the brink of his orgasm that Kyle withdrew his fingers from the lustful blonde. Leaving Kenny whimpering and breathlessly begging for more, for Kyle to take him then and there.

Who was he to refuse such a beauty?

Placing Kenny’s legs on his shoulders to get the best the best access he could Kyle rammed into the blonde without a hint of mercy. The act knocking the air from Kenny’s lungs as the redhead didn’t let up. Burying himself down to the hilt as he abused the bundle of nerves within the whimpering male. The way those blue eyes screwed as he began to feel overstimulated, the way his nails scratched down his back hard enough to break skin bringing Kyle closer to his own release with how tight Kenny was for him. If he could keep Kenny like this, seeing such love and desire in the other’s gaze. To hear such desperate pleas for more--the way his name sounded rolling off the man’s lips addictive in of itself. 

It wasn’t much longer til Kenny came violently, the man left writhing under Kyle as the vampire keep going. The action only spurring Kyle on further as he felt his own orgasm drawing closer. Thrusts becoming more erratic and harsh Kenny let out a silent scream as he clutched on to Kyle, trying to ground himself as he was left seeing white. Feeling the man’s hot seed spilling into him not much longer. The both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths as Kyle pulled out slowly. Laying neck to the blonde Kyle drew him to his chest, softly tracing along the man’s spine as a dopey grin played on his lips. 

“Hot damn...remind me to tease you more often…”

Kenny slurred out with a lazy grin, adoring the blissed out look on Kyle’s face as he looked up at him. Kyle chuckled breathlessly, pressing a kiss to the others head with a pleased sigh.

“Get some rest, we can do it again another time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, I realize how the other story I'm working on has yet to be finished, but due to work and life it will be a bit before the Stenny fic is updated. This work is going to be updated once a month at least and will have a max of six chapters. I hope you all enjoy this work. <3


End file.
